Megaman Reborn
by theWarmaster
Summary: Based roughly 350 years after Megaman ZX and 100 years before the first known records of the Megaman Legends series 3,000 A.D. ... Experience the story of why the world of Megaman became just a legend...


**Megaman Reborn**

_Prologue._

It's the year 29XX…

The dirt stirs in the wind whining in all directions. A cloaked warrior stumbles through the harsh winds of the OutLands. Neo-Arcadia, the once grand icon of the human and reploid survivors of the old Maverick Wars, remained in ruins as part of the expanding OutLands. The cloaked figure looks up at the central tower that was blasted away some 200 years prior by the Ragnarok space station's laser cannon; the tower, from what was in the computer database of when he was reawakened, used to house the once and great powerful "Megaman" X. The secrets to the past were buried under Neo-Arcadia and they were going to be soon unveiled to the world again.

Walking towards the great city the warrior drops his cloak revealing his black body the gold trim around his chest, ankles, and wrist glistened in the sun light. His head bore a finned helmet with gold plating the fins. In the center of his chest and helmet sat a blue gem boasting his worth and power. Running from his red eyes down his cheeks was a purple marking of some sort. He continued scowering the city remains for some sort of secret passage way. For two and a half days the search continued dragging dead maverick and reploid bodies aside for the secret door somewhere around the city. The city's ruins were a delightful sight to this warrior as great battles accrued here, but sad stuck when knowing the beings do not longer exist. The struggle to be the best and the most powerful being alive is hard when there is no competition.

The sun rises as dawn of the third day arrived. Finally the doors to the secret passageway were found under the remains of the central tower. His hand changed into retro-styled buster cannon and started to charge; energy from the surrounding environment began to swirl and focus in the busters opening. As the energy swirled around in the cannon light emerged blinding enough to force the warrior to look away. Focusing as best as the he could he fires his cannon at the door blasting it open with a brilliant array of light and fire; shards of metal fly all around as he stood with self-admiration. Smiling maniacally he ran down the spiraling stairs 4 stories below the surface of the earth. Another door stood in his way he raised his buster cannon again, but this time just shot off several rounds into the door making it look like burnt swiss cheese. His hand transformed back again and he flicked the door down, dust flies around the new opening to the ancient room that hasn't seen anyone in hundreds of years.

Slowly walking in step by step the black warrior looks around noticing a little similarity to a museum. Along the walls were many machine beings behind glass cases some of which were recognizable. Walking towards a wall with a series of robots in cases he stood in front of one he thought to be rather silly. A robot what looked like it was made of scrap parts the tan skin face threw off the entire robot itself. Moving over one more case he looked into another looking at a purple robot with wings on its back. The clawed feet were rather strange and as for the tiny tail on its back he laughed a little bit and turned around to walk to the center of the room. There stood four tall glass cases each with a person inside, or what was left of them anyways.

First one he walked up to was a small looking boy with brown short hair that stuck up in the front and was wearing a grey suit with big red legs and red gloves on its' hands. There was a yellow scarf hung around its' neck and a shield tucked on its' back. A red helmet with black tinted shades over the top half of where the wearer would see out from was placed next to the boys' head. A Plank embedded on the top of the case read: "Robots are machines who follow orders, I am a machine that doesn't. What does that make me?" - Blues. A chuckle comes to the warriors smile as he walks around to see the other three cases and what's inside of them.

Stopping at what looked like a small child in a red dress the warrior just stared a little saddened. He couldn't understand why deep down he knew there was a reason he just didn't care at the moment. The little girl in the glass case wearing the red dress was awfully cute indeed her blond hair if there was light would bright up the whole room. Continuing on the next case was almost a coffin as the fourth one was too. Peering in them he could see a set of human bones put together wearing a white lab coat. The bones were dusty and old looking, but the coffin was clean of dust and bore a big 'DR. L. emblem on the front that showed outwards. The next coffin was less thorough the old brittle bones were dirty and damaged and the coffin was less than qualified to hold even a dead human. The letters 'DR.W.' were inscribed on the coffin's front; poor quality was put into this coffin he thought.

Turning from the center of the room and continuing to look around at the marvelous machines that are all around a sight like no other caught the warrior's eye. In the corner of the room to what seemed like a lab set up was a giant machine embedded into the wall. Wires and cords everywhere metal in designs that had no meaning, but there in the middle of it all. A small blue child-like being hunched in the machine its brown hair draped down over its eyes from centuries of growing. Arms and feet inside the mechanical monstrosity it seemed like some sort of prison.

"So this is where you've been hiding my little friend! Arch-rivals finally face to face after 800 years!"

Smirking again he started to laugh aloud even more.

"Let the battle for the strongest presume, again!"

Residual energy started emanating from his body the crystals on his chest and head gleamed a brilliant purplish-blue.

"Prepare to begin a new life of pain, Megaman!" 

* * *

><p><span>Author's notes<span>:

I've decided to redo the entire story of Megaman: Reborn. For reasons if you were following along before you'd know what I'm talking about. Yes some thought it was innovative, but I saw a disaster waiting to happen. I'm keeping the Prologue the way it is as I planned from the beginning from there I will change the course of history to what it was meant to from the start when I thought of this fan-fiction.

As stated before this fan-fiction of Megaman is based roughly 350+ years after Megaman ZX and 100 years before the first known records of the Megaman Legends series (3,000 A.D.) which continued onto the plot of which "The Master" lived with all the other humans on Elysium. I hope you all enjoy this fan-fiction as I come out with more and more material.


End file.
